


冰雪

by yayee



Series: 冰雪 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Disability, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayee/pseuds/yayee
Summary: 一場滑雪場發生的意外事件，讓兩人走上截然不同的道路……
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: 冰雪 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053287
Kudos: 1





	1. 長久手市

**Author's Note:**

> 青峰離過婚，有孩子  
> 對原作末尾情節及兩人家庭狀況有改編

青峰將車熄火，再次對著後照鏡檢視自己。他的雙眼佈滿血絲，就像哭過。

鬍子刮了，頭髮剪了，車子包括內裝都清洗過，甚至他的小套房也收拾了，可能是多做的。計畫是去長久手市住一晚，為了那裡的龍貓小屋。等他再次回到家，又是一個人了。

他給她發了訊息，便靠在椅背上，伸手摸著左肩胛骨，皺起眉頭。近來他常感到肩頸痠痛，身體僵硬，思緒遲滯。夜裡躺在床上，過去軟硬適中的床墊抵著他受傷的肌腱。他在看電視時偶然扭頭，痠疼會突然輻射到左上半身。不到十點，他就會在沙發上陷入瞌睡。但他在半個月前就停下重勞力的工作，也去過整骨院。師傅幫助他拉伸時，青峰驚訝地發現自己的柔軟度大不如前，雖然他一直知道肌力、肌耐力、心肺耐力在離開球場後都變差不少，但柔軟度？那是上天給的禮物。隨著它退化，他的身體也變得陌生。

青峰瞄了後照鏡一眼，發現她就站在車子的後車門旁，直盯著鏡中的他看。她在那裡看了多久？青峰拉開車門，與前妻面對面。他的身影籠罩住她，他實在太高了。苦難的歲月沒有讓他彎腰駝背。她穿著春天的薄外套，雙手放在口袋裡，就如從前那樣，往旁邊站了步，脫離他的陰影；也如往常那樣，只有在青峰沒注意時，她的目光才久久停在他身上，當他發現了、看著她，她便改望著別處。

「翔平呢？」青峰說。

「我爸媽在呢。」她說，將頭側向一邊。青峰不知道該說什麼。

他們早已失去與對方聊天的能力。青峰感到心痛的是，他與兒子之間也終究會變得如此。

「你的爸媽，」他說，「什麼時候過來的？」

「是搭夜車來的。」她逃避著他的目光，又心一橫似地抬頭看著他。「我應該早點告訴你……」

「不，你不能這樣。」

「對不起，我也不想。」

青峰閉上眼睛，忍下對她大吼的衝動。也不想？也？她憑什麼跟他也。她是擁有百分之九九的那個，卻連一都不想給他。他睜開眼睛。「不，我要帶他走。我們早都講好了。」

「你誤會了，不是我讓他們來的。」

「隨便吧，我訂了四點的車。」

她的嘴唇緊閉，向下看著地面，又抬起目光望向他的臉。

「這次真的不行，但會有補救方法的。」

「行不行不是你說的，還有補救方法。你以為你是誰，規則不是你訂的！」

「那是因為，」她冷靜地說，「他們也訂了旅行團。太平洋郵輪。經仙台，再到北海道苫小牧。我們預計要去四天。」

青峰看著她，一言不發，等她閉嘴才將目光移開，投向對街的那排店面。這一帶作為開發中的中等住宅區太安靜了，連進駐的商店都是些麵包店、咖啡廳，燈光幽暗招牌隱晦的餐廳。人行道上只有落葉。這裡的人不養狗，也不去公園。他盯著櫥窗裡的麵包，感受心中升起的恨意，及震驚。他們竟然這樣羞辱他，故意選了這一週，也不先打電話。現在他站在這裡了。

「好，」他說，「好。他選擇了郵輪，我知道。」

「不是這樣的。你這麼說就太過分了。他是選了更常陪伴他的人。你對你兒子了解多少？你又讓他了解你多少？我不想這樣跟你說，但是，我以前看著你應付你那些不熟的親戚，你兒子可能也是這樣應付你。其實是差不多的，想想你要跟那些親戚去旅遊你會怎樣吧。」

更常陪伴的人……青峰感到身體裡燃燒起來，臉上的溫度飆升。他想說：才不是，不是這樣的。我會自己問他。可是小孩，啊，小孩太誠實了，就算是他兒子那樣本性體貼的孩子，青峰也沒把握他會顧慮自己而講些模稜兩可的話。如果兒子說對，他的確不想去，不想跟他一起去那些地方。他們共同的時光只對他有意義。那青峰要怎麼辦？再也別來打擾？只在成年禮或畢業典禮露個面？他到底是做錯了，才會被剝奪作父親的資格。雖然這一年來，他時時懇求自己能彌補。

「是啊，那都是我的錯了。我缺席這麼久，都是我的錯。可是你又做得多好，至少我會教他說到做到。」

她聽了偏著頭，嘴上拉出一個諷刺的笑。「那才不是說到做到。因為你從不聽人說話。你聽到他說什麼了？從頭到尾，不都是你一個人在說嗎？」

＊

他在公園旁買了便當，繼續沿著那條街走，緊挨著園區外圍。稍早前，他在鄰近的連鎖大眾溫泉泡了會，讓硫磺撫慰他的全身肌肉。最近他常這麼做，泡到超出被建議的時長。坐在那裡時，他好想閉上眼睛，滑入泉水之中，躺在石製底部。

在青峰的前世，最後一次泡溫泉，是十年前在北海道的新雪谷滑雪度假村。當然不是出生前的前世，只是他習慣這麼想。他的人生被分為兩階段：遙遠的前世，還有現在。那兩者的分隔是什麼呢？青峰暗自希望，是他兒子出生的那天，但並非如此。是在北海道之旅的倒數第二天？就在他們的旅程鄰近終點，開心又疲累，準備隔天飛回東京的那天。或是在那之後幾個月，那個四月，他第一次品嘗長島冰茶的那天。

那些人，那些名字：火神大我，桃井五月，黑子哲也……他們屬於他的前世。十年前那場事件的餘波之後，他們一個一個從他的生命中消失了。

新雪谷的度假村，那是快樂日子的終點，最快樂的日子，炫目得不可思議，不像他開始習慣的人生中會有的日子，而應該是翔平小時候聽的童話。那太夢幻了，充滿了雪，粉雪、飄揚的雪、安靜的雪。冰晶的樹，冰晶的山，冰晶的低矮房屋。陽光映照在雪地上刺痛他的雙目。青峰在新手滑雪道上幾次故意疾衝後撲倒在雪裡（他對此有絕佳天賦，知道怎麼摔能不受傷），還好奇地伸出舌頭，舔了面前的雪，沒有什麼味道。

有時候，火神會陪他在新手區，看著他那些自創的各種字母轉彎，就是不滑 S Turn。火神說：「青峰，陪我到更上面去吧。」或是「你滑得夠好了，我們可以搭纜車到上面。」但是，那趟旅程他只上去過一次。他畢竟是第一次滑雪，又冷。纜車上北風撲打著他的臉。他的手不甘願地抓住雪杖。那條給中階者的滑道好長，中途沒有休息的地方。那裡比初學道更多人，因為這個度假村以中高階滑道做賣點，尤其是它連綿的「天堂峽谷道」（他們就是為了它選擇此地，因為火神有興趣）。還有，因為初學道離小木屋酒吧、離用餐區都比較近。他常常除掉裝備就溜進去，有時身邊有五月，有時有她養傷中的男朋友，姓木村（說真的，青峰不知道他來幹嘛，他仍是跛腳狀態，根本不能滑雪）。那是個酒量非常好、特質陰柔的傢伙，對誰都很和氣。他講話不緊不慢，面無表情的樣子，很像阿哲。在度假村的酒館裡跟他一起喝酒時，青峰很希望黑子也在那裡。他的頭髮與這個冰雪世界多麼相襯。

某次五月不在的時候，青峰說了這件事。嗯，黑子哲也，我知道的。木村說，對，五月說過，不過主要是火神跟我說的，他很喜歡黑子，是不是？青峰說，算是吧。木村是火神在德州霍華德社區學院的戰友，在學校籃球隊中，同為日裔讓他們培養出革命情誼。這就是為什麼他們一起旅行。青峰想，這個人取代了哲也的位置，成為火神新的影子了嗎？後來在度假村的旅館房間，他問了火神，火神說，不是，木村跟他、跟青峰打的位置都是相同的，而且木村比自己優秀，總是能拿到首發。青峰完全看不出來，懷疑火神謙虛。他開玩笑地說，火神是不是去到美國後墮落了，開始泡吧生涯，流連各種派對，荒廢了籃球。火神很生氣地說他沒有，他每天都努力訓練，比在日本時更努力。他每天都讓自己保持在最佳狀態。當然，那時火神已經證明了自己。他在 NJCAA D1 比賽中獲得了球探注意，被內布拉斯加大學選中，隔年夏季就要登陸 NCAA。他在進軍交響曲的間奏溜回日本度假，跟老友（咦？他嗎？）重聚。青峰本來想多聽一些美國初級院校聯賽的事，還有內布拉斯加的事，比如它的總教練，比如球探找上他的過程。但火神卻閉口不談。那天夜裡，他們躺在旅館裡各自的床上，許久，可能是火神認為青峰睡著了，他低聲說：希望你也在那裡，青峰。我希望你在我身邊。

對，是的。在回憶時，青峰承認，這才是他屢次拒絕跟火神坐纜車上山頂的原因，雖然他每次回頭檢視都很後悔。那時太生氣了，雖然裝做沒有。他感到被羞辱，感到這世界是多麼不公平，設置了種種限制。以往你視而不見、不當回事的限制。現在你想要突破了，你渴望被劃在那頭的東西，突然，你才看到每個限制上都標明價碼。那正是他們家負債累累，且父親病重的時候。他就算爭取到全額獎學金，就算年年達到學校的 GPA 成績要求（他到底要如何做到？），也沒辦法一走了之。高中畢業後他連大學都不考，進入女朋友父母開的公司做銷售，這是難得不看學歷的職務，想著等債還得差不多，他會回頭去念書，加入籃球校隊，他知道美國的球探也分布在日本。那時他的心裡還懷抱期待。但是聽到火神說的那些話，他感到無法忍受。火神，他想說，我為什麼要在你身邊？我是你的誰？我不是你的影子。那些比賽結束了，誠凜的，桐皇的。你的籃球路上不需要我了。他媽的別再依賴我了。他想著說出來有多痛快，想著火神會完全僵住，回擊，沉默，然後再也不講那些他聽來像憐憫的話。

可是，如果青峰說出口，情況會變得複雜。因為他想要澄清他的憤怒不源於嫉妒。他怕火神誤會，以為自己不想看到他成功。某種層面上，青峰仍然是那個在看台上注視他的人，因為他的進步而欣喜。有時候想到以往旅美日裔選手的生涯，他們終止的那章，他感到一種隱隱的不快，一種擔心。火神在他的心中身分變換，對手、朋友，然後，弟弟……雖然火神比他還大幾天。他有時以從前看哲也的方式看著他，想保護他不受挫。可是實在太難了。他保護不了他，也保護不了五月。

他走在長久手市的街道上，右手邊就是「愛・地球博記念公園」，龍貓小屋就在裡頭某處。青峰本來想進去看看，但還是決定留待兒子同行，只在入口的綜合案內所買了要送他的龍貓毛巾。他提著便當往旅館走，這一年來都是如此，盡量避免在外面吃飯，把食物帶回到他一個人的地方。半路上經過一間小雜貨店，他本能地走進去，走到衛生紙區及泡麵區，兩區剛好挨著。他站在走道裡看著，伸手將理貨時不齊的泡麵一個個擺正。他想要買。他在名古屋的套房屯積了好多，但他還是想買。最後他鬆開手，離開那裡。

他特意訂了家不錯的飯店，絕對不是他一人住時願意付的價位。幾小時前他們在電話上拒絕退訂，這會兒面帶笑容給他辦入住。這個夜晚他從爭吵現場回到家、乘坐列車、泡溫泉、在街上漫步，情緒在光譜負面那端反覆浮動。驚訝（為前岳父母對他的惡意），憤怒（為他只能接受），懊悔（為他對兒子的遷怒）。那時候，他對著公園入口心想：可能真比不上，抱歉啦，你搭大船去好好玩。這是個安靜的地方，放眼望去沒有高到遮蔽視線的建築物，能望到天邊的雲朵，集結在一起的樹木，無車的馬路。

青峰將便當放在小茶几上，關掉所有燈，打開電視，調到新聞台，配著晚餐吃。屏幕上正報導明年的知事選戰，政治人物像藝人一樣，被媒體取了些時尚的組合稱號。他跳了一台，昭島市的水族館開幕。記者站在亞馬遜雨林區對著攝影機說話，背景的色調繽紛涼快。青峰的視線不經意地移動。記者背後不遠處是個休息區，一個長椅上坐著一個男人，他前傾身體，兩手交握抵在額頭上，看不清楚臉。可是，青峰停下筷子，凝視著那個人的紅髮。是雨林區的燈光效果嗎？他正要傾身確認，畫面轉換，跳到大洋洲區。

青峰重新握好筷子，將它們戳到飯裡。火神。他想。火神回到日本了。他的心往下沉，又覺得很好笑。為什麼還在做夢？在夢裡，火神回到 NCAA 聯賽，之後參與 NBA 選秀，進入心繫的球隊。夢裡一切發展都絲般滑順，他早知道那不是真的。那是個彌補。這些年來，報紙的運動版上從來沒有消息。他在某一刻停止了關注，也不去確認，他讓火神活在自己的想像之中。

近一年前，也就是他剛回家時試過一次。他播打火神的手機，發現已經停話，日本號碼和美國號碼都是。他新生活的新手機上沒有新的通訊軟體，下載了也沒有前世那些人的帳號。他本想找過往的通訊錄聯絡他們，但一想到隨之而來的疑問──你這幾年消失到哪去了？或是知道他去哪的人：那時候到底發生了什麼？或是接受了當時新聞的說法，還自行衍生了小故事的人：那你現在跟桃井在一起嗎？最後他只試著聯絡阿哲，也失敗了。這位朋友的存在感經過這十年完全消失了。

青峰在搜尋引擎輸入火神的名字，只找到那一年內布拉斯加大學選中火神的報導。他又搜了其他名字，就是不搜自己。他很想問五月，他知道五月的厲害，能在天涯海角找到目標。他們最後一次交談是在九年前千葉的一間會談室。青峰講了那些話，他邊講邊知道五月會離他而去，消失在他的生命。他早在第一批與他接觸的人談話時就考慮過說詞。主要為五月，次要為火神。那些夜裡，他思索又思索，想著該怎麼告訴她，想著哪種說詞可以把她留下，更重要的是，哪種說詞可以比較不傷她。他考慮過告訴她真相，因為她有權知道。她的心中會有拉扯，會有矛盾和怨恨。他終究不忍心，還是講了準備好的話，五月說：「就這樣？就這樣？」他們相對沉默。離開前，五月又說：「那麼，我呢？你有沒有想過我？」

五年前，他的前妻（那時還是妻子）帶來五月結婚的消息，說她嫁給工作的徵信社老闆。青峰鬆了口氣。

他尋找過火神，但失敗了。他與前世的連結被斬斷了。就在那時，離婚協議被放在他面前。過去八年她都不肯簽，可笑的是，在他回到他們身邊僅僅一個月，她就決定放手了。之後就是各種事務，財務，小孩，未來的安排。他開始艱難的新生活，一個處處設限、冷漠提防、備受拒絕的生活。他的頭痛反覆發作，那也是從新雪谷開始的──是因為太冷了嗎？是那些乾淨的冷空氣，那些氣體分子侵入了他的頭。但它怎麼能持續這麼久？

那片混亂之中，有幾次他想著，我要再想辦法聯繫火神。現在他就在這裡。雖然只是一個模糊畫面。青峰突然確定了，火神就在東京。他很驚訝，覺得這是冥冥注定，如果兒子在身邊，他就會帶他去餐廳吃飯，也不會看到新聞了。

他們最後一次聯繫是青峰結婚前不久，他是在滑雪之旅回來的隔年三月結婚的。在越洋電話上，他問火神狀況怎麼樣，火神說：「不太好。」他們是打網路電話，沒有昂貴話費，於是火神沉默許久。青峰一直問他，他何時要搬家去內布拉斯加州，何時能入學。

「我不會去了，青峰。他們取消了我的資格。」

青峰不太確定這話的意思，他在心裡對它反覆理解。他的大腦拒絕明白。

「可是……可是，是因為骨折嗎？他們不能等嗎？幾個月就好了，我想大概三個月 ，不，本來就不是現在入學，那時候你都好了不是嗎？」

「不是骨折。」火神說，「是其它的後遺症。」


	2. 高尾山

火神拉下口罩，摘掉帽子，從後門出去。那是一條窄小後巷，並排了幾個不同顏色的垃圾回收桶。主廚和他的朋友靠在牆上抽菸，看火神出來，那位朋友打開菸盒，向他遞過來。

火神低下頭，將它接過來搖了兩下又遞回去，「我不抽，謝謝。」

他的聲音帶著一種含糊，這幾年來他身體不舒服就會如此。

「把剩菜拿去餵貓吧。」主廚說，「然後你就可以走了。」

火神拖著腳步收拾殘餘，處理剩菜，挑出魚、肉的部分用清水過了幾次，想等晚上好點再去住家附近餵野貓。他拔掉輔助眼鏡，拄著白手杖從後巷另一端離開，能感覺到那幾隻貓坐在陰影裡看著他。但他頭痛得想吐。

電車上的坐位都有人，他緩緩走過幾個車廂，最後放棄了，靠在沒設椅子的廂壁上。車窗外的建築與樹倒退，混成一片讓他難受的色彩，他趕緊把頭別向另一邊。

兩個月前的健康檢查，或是說追蹤，醫生告訴他還是老樣子，沒有惡化。火神不太相信。他的視野又縮小了。這半年來，他身上的瘀青越來越多。

儀器看到的與他看到的存在落差。他一直相信有一天，他僅存的右眼中，狹窄又模糊的視野會被吃掉，轉為黑暗。到那時他會全盲。

很多時候，他只是麻木等著，等著他們把他推向命中的又一個折點。偶爾，他會想著做個計劃，比如到那時他要換什麼工作？該再買些什麼輔助工具？他曾學過點字，但只記得數字，要再重學假名。

他們告訴他，這九年多來不斷地說，情況已經控制住了，不會更壞（也不會更好），只要他遵守他們要他做的。但火神對自己的身體不再信任了。那是發生在他腦裡的詛咒。

他剛回到日本時，去看神經內科醫師。他們商量用藥的計劃，去控制他的癲癇症。醫生看過他在美國開的最後一份診斷時說：「是因為車禍？」

「不是。」火神說，「因為滑雪。」

「啊，先生，我很遺憾。真的很不走運。」

火神點點頭，不情願地感到那力量拉扯他的思緒，把他拉回到那個冬天。他的人生很少後悔，總是專注在眼前。但是這麼多年來，他無數次責怪自己。如果我不要滑那麼快就好了。如果我戴頭盔就好了。如果我不要滑出安全區就好了。這全都沒有用了。火神不知道為什麼就是不能停止。沒用的，他想。這些想法不會停止，是因為懲罰還在繼續。

下了電車，走過安靜的街區，火神搭電梯上樓，回到他的公寓。跟高中時期一樣，他仍然住在東京，只是搬到了東京都近郊的八王子市。他離開美國時，那裡的醫生替他引介的朋友便是在這區的醫院眼科裡執診。而且他需要搬離原本的地方，找間無障礙設施較齊全的房子，家具邊角都貼上防撞條。書桌上有一整組擴視機，電腦裝了放大軟體。錢是他的父親留給他唯一的東西，也是這幾年最需要的東西。他的燒錢速度太快，這是搬回日本的其中一個原因。

火神放好手杖，脫掉外衣，往床上一躺，就此昏沉睡去。醒來時，他躺在陰暗中迷糊了很長時間，才撐著床墊坐起。雙眼間閃過陣陣刺痛。牆上掛著一個巨大、有夜光的時鐘。晚上十一點。火神正打算出門，才發現他把那袋剩菜落在回家半途上了。這個夜晚失去計劃。他又坐了會，才走進廚房加熱毛巾。等待時，他將陽台的衣服收進來，打開房間的每個衣櫃門，直到最後一個，他停下來，往後退了一步。

這裡面只掛了一件衣服，及兩張貼在內壁上的照片。火神從書桌拿起視障教育師指導他配的放大鏡，將一張照片取下來，放到鏡面下。

這與黑子貼在衣櫃中的、誠凜奪冠時刻是同一張底片，他也是為紀念那一刻，而學黑子這麼做的。意外發生後的那幾年，他常常站在這個衣櫃前，在鏡下反覆細看這三樣東西。如果有天他再也看不見，他想記得他們的樣子。

火神將照片貼回原處，猶豫許久，才拿起第二張照片。他沒有將它疊在放大鏡下，只是拿在手裡。照片上有兩個模糊人影。他將它輕輕晃動，閉上眼睛。為什麼？他應該要放他走。在九年前就該這麼做。他永遠不會說出口，雖然這些年將它留在心裡日益沉重。青峰，他想，我做不到。心理的限制與生理的同樣多。他感到好寂寞，在青峰結婚的九年後，他還在想著他。

從某個時候起，青峰已經是個陌生人，做了那些匪夷所思的事。火神不再將放大鏡對著這張照片。他不打探他的消息，也不跟過往的人聯繫。他會忘記的。他會忘記他的臉，忘記他是怎麼打球，怎麼說話，怎麼大笑的。青峰大輝在自己心裡隨時間流逝的部分，被想像力重新塑造，可能有偏差：眼睛太小、皮膚太黑、說話方式太衝，可能太年輕了，可能球技太高超。火神想到此笑了，青峰的球技會超過他的想像力，這點他還是知道的。

火神將照片貼回去，抬頭看著那件衣服。他的誠凜高校制服。高中畢業前幾天，他放學後與青峰碰面，聽他給自己一些對美國大學球隊的意見。他們還講到青峰在WC的看台上遇到小球迷，他要求在自己衣服上簽字，簽完後還扯著袖子看說：「你的字好難看！」

他們講起來笑個不停。火神說：「你得練練。你還會遇到他們。」

「那你呢？」青峰說，「你的字多好看？」

「我可以簽英文。」

「哦，我知道，因為你是美國人啊。」

火神不太確定，對於自己獨自前往美國打球，青峰有什麼感覺。

他默默吃著薯條，望著青峰片刻，又說：「我可以給你練。」

「什麼意思？」

「你可以簽在我身上。」

青峰聽了，露出頑皮笑容，「你是說脫光衣服？」

「當然不是啊！」火神說，激動得臉紅，「你可以簽在我衣服上。」

「那有什麼意思？我想簽在你衣服下。」

火神藉著吃薯條，低頭掩飾表情。他的衣服底下開始發燙。媽的，青峰。他想著他的手會如何在自己衣服裡摸索，那讓他發抖。

「怎麼了？」青峰驚訝地說，「只是開玩笑。你不會介意吧。」

要不是那個週末的街頭籃球賽，青峰走向場邊，對著一個女孩微笑說：「你來了。」要不是火神看見那幕，他就會鼓起勇氣對他說：不介意，來我家。他會屈服於渴望，讓青峰對自己做任何事。

「火神？」青峰說。火神搖搖頭。

青峰仍然看著他，又說：「你穿的是制服。」

火神一時沒懂，低頭看著自己。他反應過來後說：「沒關係，已經要畢業了。我還有兩件。」

青峰沒說話。火神從書包中取出筆袋，對他露出邀請笑容，「給我簽名，請？」

「我很擔心你，火神。」青峰移動座位到他身邊，說：「我擔心幾年後我們得用手語溝通了。」

「不會。」火神說，「因為你會來美國，你會開始學英語。」

「我才不會。我去到哪都講日語。」青峰說，從筆袋中取出水性簽字筆。

他的確沒來美國，也從沒開始學英語。火神拉住制服下擺，將放大鏡放到一個簽名之上。青峰大輝。他簽了一個又一個，好像在玩似的。當他簽在他背上時，就像半摟著自己。他甚至簽了一個在他胸膛，火神害怕心跳會擾亂筆尖的行走。他移動放大鏡，讓青峰的簽名一個接一個閃過眼前。他的身體發麻發癢，好像青峰仍在他身上寫字。

聽到青峰結婚的消息後，有幾次，火神將這件制服從衣架取下，扔進洗衣機。那是水性筆，遇到水會暈開。他就不用再像個笨蛋傻傻看著這件衣服，也不必再當那個唯一在乎的人。但是每一次，火神仍然將它撿起掛回去。這是他僅有的東西，僅有的紀念品。多年前那幾個夜晚，他受傷後最無助徬徨的時刻，他孤身一人在美國，醫生護理師在壞消息後不斷安慰他、說會盡全力保住他的視力，而他離開時得走過大街、走過NBA球星代言的廣告牆亮麗閃耀的時刻。他會回到一人的家，將這件制服蓋在身上入睡。醫生警告要他休息，但火神在黑暗中滑著訊息，將他們曾經的對話看了又看。如果視力即將消失，他想最後用它記下這些事情。

火神鬆開制服，將櫃門關上，走到廚房重新加熱毛巾。他什麼也沒吃就躺下，將熱毛巾敷在額頭。入睡前，他盡量蜷縮著身體，就像小時候等待父母回家時那樣。

＊

星期六是樹林日。但火神整個上午都躺在床上，手臂橫放眼前。他曾打開廣播，在間斷的音樂聲中繼續淺眠。

他肯定夢到了過去，那使他全身沉重，大腦抽痛。要不算了吧。火神想，與費心維持的規律做鬥爭。要不下午再去好了。他在三點時驚醒，猛地抬頭看時鐘。太陽下山後他哪裡也別想去了。

火神收拾好裝備並計算時間，如果天黑後還留在山裡，他可能沒有走回平地的能力。在JR中央線的站台他得做出抉擇，左邊還是右邊，昭島市還是高尾山。他選擇山。才隔了一週，他就著魔地想念山腳下的山藥泥蕎麥麵。

年初時，在醫生建議下，火神開始了每週到山裡走走的習慣。他驚訝地發現這是有用的，樹林的顏色，山裡的氣味，葉子落下的聲音，它們舒緩了他的頭痛和神經焦慮。蓊鬱的綠色在近期正轉為褐色，落葉鋪滿山間小徑。

由於腿部的舊傷，火神總是選擇初階步道或是搭纜車上下山，但對他還是吃力。一個月前鄰市昭島的水族館開幕，因為館區很小，門票十分便宜。火神異想天開，繽紛的海洋世界會不會也有同樣效果呢？他到了那裡，水母和沙丁魚餵食秀（太可怕了！）讓他頭暈目眩。當他找地方坐下時，發現自己走到一個綠色區域。那對他有奇效。就這樣──在電車二十分鐘到達的地方，不必爬上坡道、四季恆溫，擬真的熱帶雨林讓他平靜。

這天天氣晴朗，近四點仍有許多遊客上山。火神望著排隊搭廂型纜車的人龍，轉過身去，用白手杖敲擊通往徒步入口的石磚道。他只打算走一小段。才邁出幾步路，有個東西改變他的主意。登山吊椅的入口，排隊的人僅有纜車的二成不到。他加入他們，心情愉快，從未坐過吊椅上山。那豈不像遊樂園設施一樣嗎？

一個吊椅只可坐二人，火神與另一個落單男人一起。坐好後他將白手杖摺疊。吊椅將他們緩緩運上半坡。微風吹拂他們的臉。

當他低頭望著雙腳下時，意想不到的事發生了──他能夠清楚看見了，自己的右腳掛著滑雪單板，在纜車下懸晃。啊，火神想，不。是那時候。他猛地左右一看，這裡充滿了樹，並沒有雪。這裡是綠色世界，根本不是新雪谷。不，他知道這個軌道要帶他去哪，帶他去意外發生的地方。火神環顧四周，在椅子上抬起頭，望向吊著他們的那條纜線，想看穿它的終點。

「我，」他說，「我要下去。」

他鄰座的男人轉過頭來，瞪大眼睛。

「我要下去，幫我。」火神哀求他。

「下去？」他說，「你不能下去。要到下一站。」

「下一站在哪？」

「就在上面啊，你別亂動，大哥，你……你懼高？」

火神又望向腳下，模糊的視線無從判斷距離，只有滑雪板極其清晰。是了，火神想，這就是那一刻。如果他跳下去，就能阻止命運的進程。他會回到NCAA，那個機會還在等著。男人一把抓住他的手臂。

「你別往下看了。」他說，「你不會掉下去的。我抓住你了。」

「我真的要下去，」火神虛弱地說，「我不能去上面。」

「沒事的。你閉上眼睛好了。我們很快就到。」

火神往前一竄，那個男人大叫一聲：「喂！你坐好！」他伸長手臂，握住火神這邊的扶手，將他禁錮在座位上。

火神的背抵住椅背，轉頭看著他的同伴。那是誰？他能聽見回憶的聲音，清楚看見他們每個人的表情。

＊

他的同伴就在那裡，三人站在他的床邊，默不作聲。好像他們是不熟的三個人。當他第一次有意識地睜開雙眼，刺目的白光直射眼底。火神呻吟著，在棉被下挪動。

「怎麼了，為什麼？」他咕噥，「怎麼那麼痛？」

「哪裡痛？」桃井溫柔的聲音問他。

火神痛得不敢動了，閉著雙眼。他並沒有情緒，卻開始流淚。

一時安靜無聲。接著是抽衛生紙的聲音，有人幫他擦去眼淚。火神以為是桃井，瞇眼往上看時，發現竟是青峰。他頓時感到懊悔，視線被淚水模糊，讓他看不清青峰向他傾過身來的表情。

「火神，」木村的聲音說，「你知道發生了什麼嗎？」

火神一直眨眼睛，固執地盯著青峰，沒有回答問題。

青峰等了會，問他說：「你知道嗎？」

「知道什麼？」

「嗯，你知道這是哪嗎？」

「是醫院嗎？」

「對。」青峰說，「知道我是誰嗎？」

「你是青峰。」

青峰露出微笑，手離開了他的臉。火神望著青峰手裡的衛生紙。

「你知道發生了什麼事？」青峰問他。

火神轉動眼睛看著他，心中湧起一股焦急。他不知道該回答什麼。他的腦子停止轉動。

「我……我……」

他們三人一齊望著他，等著。他一把抓住青峰的手臂，力道之猛讓他晃了下。「我不知道。我怎麼了？」

青峰反手握住他的手，想讓他放回床上。火神緊抓著不放。青峰放棄了，趴在他的床邊護欄上，讓他繼續抓著自己。「你滑出安全區了，火神。」

火神沒接話。他不敢告訴青峰滑雪對他就像衝浪，他很少注意安全區的邊界。

又是一陣安靜。火神小聲說：「很……很嚴重嗎？」

「不會。」青峰堅定地說，「不嚴重。你們的學校開學是，幾號？」他扭頭看著木村，「啊，別管霍華德了。你是夏天要到內布拉斯加報到，是不是？到那時你就好了。」

「阿大，你講太遠了。」桃井說，她想繼續，她的男友插話道：「你感覺怎麼樣，火神？」

「頭痛。」火神看著青峰說。他的頭上裹著東西，可能是繃帶。

「對啊，誰讓你不戴頭盔。」

火神有些退縮，想閉上眼睛，又不經意瞄了眼床尾，看見自己被石膏吊起的右腿，頓覺晴天霹靂。他瞪著石膏看，希望那不是自己的腿。

「我骨折了。」他說。

青峰說：「很多NBA球員都骨折過啊，沒事的。骨頭會長好的。」

火神望著他。可能是自己一臉害怕，青峰又說：「我也骨折過，你看我現在球打得好嗎？」

「你什麼時候骨折過？」

「小時候。」

火神還想問得更清楚些，這時，醫護人員來到，開始對他問話，並把他推去做昏迷時未做的檢查。他們告訴他，他的朋友們在山下等不到他回來。他最後是被直升機救出來的，因為被發現的地方車子進不去。在雪山裡，一段有不規則巨石隆起的陡坡下。他跌落後頭部撞到某塊岩石，有典型的腦震盪症狀，事發時的記憶空白，昏迷了五個小時，將被留院觀察。因為昏迷指數、神經功能都正常，他們讓他待在普通病房，並問他是否要通知家人。別說遠在北海道，就是身在東京，火神也沒家人可通知。他聽完最後囑咐的話，被推回病房。房裡除了那三人又多出一人，是度假村的負責人。

「先生，您終於醒了。感覺怎麼樣？還好嗎？」那人走近他床邊問他，「我已經聯絡保險員，如果您有保險，我會請他與您的專員聯繫。很抱歉發生這種事。」

「沒事，」火神結巴道，「呃，沒關係……聽說是我的錯。」

「我們已經啟動事故調查，不用擔心。您先好好休息。後續問題我們會處理的。」

火神真想喊停調查。他感到羞愧，自己因為刺激滑到無人的危險地帶。負責人又講了一會兒，送給他一個禮盒，說很快會再來看他。

他走後，火神看著三個朋友。

「好了，」他說，「幾點了？你們不必待在這裡。」

「醫生怎麼說？」木村說。但火神提不起勁重複那些話。桃井拉住木村，將他拉出病房。

火神看著青峰，青峰也看著自己。他說：「青峰，你們回旅館去吧。」

「讓他們去。」青峰說。

「那你呢？」

「我會待在這。」

「這裡沒地方睡覺。」

「無所謂吧。」青峰說。這時，火神感覺到了，他知道青峰壓抑著怒火，這怒火因他而起。火神感到無措，不知道怎麼面對青峰。

青峰走出門外，去找桃井他們講話。他們可能爭執一番，才勉強有共識。三人回到病房，桃井向他告別：「火火，我跟真君先走，明天再來看你。阿大留下陪你好嗎？」

「不用，不用留下陪我。你們都回旅館吧。」

「我有話跟你說。」青峰說。於是火神不再說話。

剩他們兩人後，青峰也沒開口。他坐在椅子上，手撐著下巴，一徑地滑手機。火神的視線在房裡轉來轉去，又落回青峰身上。

「哎，你要跟我說什麼？」他問。

青峰抬頭看了他一眼，又低頭玩手機，「對你無話可說。」

「你還說有話跟我說！」

青峰聳聳肩，把頭更向下埋，火神的角度看不見他的表情。

「青峰。」他說。

「嗯？」

「你想吃這個禮盒嗎？」

「不要。」

「可是我想吃。你幫我打開吧。」

「靠！」青峰說，「你講話什麼時候這麼拐彎抹角的？」

「拐……？」

「你最好別吃東西。腦震盪會嘔吐。」

火神閉上眼睛，靠在枕頭上休息片刻，又說：「那你幫我打開，我想看看。」

「有什麼好看的……」青峰說著，從椅子上站起。他取過禮盒，將包裝紙撕開，打開盒蓋，放到火神的棉被上。

那是函館的人氣乳酪小蛋糕，一顆顆直徑比銅板大不了多少，呈現粉嫩的顏色。火神想，可能桃井會喜歡吧。

「原來這麼小的。想吃一個嗎？」青峰靠著護欄，也低頭看著禮盒。

「好。」火神說，但他沒動，只是看著青峰。他垂下視線望著蛋糕的雙眼，有些哀傷。火神不知道為什麼。

他為他剝開包裝紙。在火神一口吃掉，靠在枕頭上咀嚼時，青峰走出病房講電話。他竭力保持清醒，他還有話想對青峰說，想確定他今晚怎麼睡，但青峰的電話講了許久，久到他陷入間斷的淺眠，久到他分不清現實夢境。夢裡的那隻手撫摸他的頭，沒有繃帶的部分。那是種痛惜的撫摸。火神闔起的眼睛發燙。


End file.
